1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast and terminal capable of receiving the same, and more particularly, to a method of converting digital broadcast contents and digital broadcast terminal having a function of the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for converting digital broadcast contents in compliance with a user's taste in a manner of inserting a background music into digital broadcast contents and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the convergence and development of communication and broadcasting technologies bring the age of digital broadcasting that enables a user to view a digital broadcast at a specific time or to enjoy mobile digital broadcasts, let alone a fixed place or time.
Specifically, in Korea, S-DMB (satellite-digital multimedia broadcasting) has launched since May 2005. And, it is also expected that various kinds of digital broadcasts will be globally serviced. Digital broadcasting specifications have been proposed, discussed and adopted for a mobile receiver as well as a fixed type receiver. This tendency enables a user to receive digital broadcast contents including various multimedia free from places and broadcast schedules.
Digital broadcasting enables broadcast services of various multimedia contents including education, drama, news, sports, game, music, movie, etc. So, it is expected that the user's demand for selectively receiving these multimedia contents suitable for the user's taste, reproducing various contents by editing the received contents and transferring the reproduced contents to a third party will rise.
Moreover, a digital broadcast terminal, and more particularly, a portable or mobile digital broadcast terminal can be implemented into various types. For instance, a digital broadcast dedicated terminal for receiving digital broadcasts only, a digital broadcast terminal having a combined type of a mobile communication terminal and a mobile phone, a digital broadcast terminal combined with a navigation function and the like have been developed and marketed.
However, the above-explained digital broadcast terminal needs a function of editing various multimedia contents received from a digital broadcasting center in various ways to be suitable for a user's taste.